<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard hitting News by IllusiveSoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862676">Hard hitting News</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul'>IllusiveSoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Khalisah find a more enjoyable way to have interviews.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Khalisah bint Sinan al-Jilani/Female Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hard hitting News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Kintober 2020<br/>Using the prompts from wickedwitchofthewilds on Tumblr<br/>Day 6 Prompt: Spanking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"More"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What was that ?" Khalisah asked, annoyance dripping from her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I said… more. Or is that all you have, Mrs Al Jilani ? I'd figured someone who talks as much as you would have more stamina… Ouch"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard's words died in her mouth as Khalisah landed another hard spank of her ass, shading her muscular cheeks into a lovely shade of red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That tickles"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another slap. This one made Shepard bite her fist as she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now we're getting somewhere"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You think this is funny, don't you ? Khalisah said as she spanked the Commander again "All those times you mocked me in front of everyone, giving those ridiculous answers, acting like a clown"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another spank. Shepard grunted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok… I agree with what you're saying. But I'm getting really turned on now"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khalisah smiled as she saw the wetness dripping between the Commander's legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course you would. You'd be one to enjoy this"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Jilani's hand once again made hard contact with her ass, Shepard moaned, her eyes rolling back as she bit her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep up, Khalisah. Don't go tiring out on me now"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Jilani squeezed her ass, she leaned down next to Shepard's ear and whispered "Tell me what you want"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Give me more. And tell me your line"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only if you say… please" the reporter answered, running her hand quickly by the Commander's wet folds, letting out a short laugh as the woman shivered and let out a long moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please… Do it"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khalisah cleared her throat, and softly passed her hands over Shepard's ass, before giving it the hardest spank she had so far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HUMANITY…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another spank "Yes…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HAS…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another hit "Oh, God…" Shepard was now shivering, her ass almost completely red and sore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"QUESTIONS!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After landing her spank, Khalissah moved her hand under the Commander and reached her clit, toying with it with her fingers as Shepard arched her back and met her lips, moaning into her mouth as the spanks and the stimulation of her clit pushed her over the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the aftershocks rocked her body, Shepard sat up, cradling Khalisah's face as they kissed softly, the reporter now softly caressing the Commander's ass in a lovely caring motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Same time next week ?" Shepard asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know it, darling" Jilani replied, softly moving the locks of red hair out of the Commander's face "Keep giving the Council hell. About time someone snapped those bureaucrats into action"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard smiled as she gave the reporter a quick kiss "Couldn't have done it without you asking the hard questions here, baby"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were both glad their interviews had become so mutually enjoyable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>